gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Break Free
Break Free ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Kinderstar, und wird von Myron, Rachel, Sam, Sheldon, Sue und Will mit den New Directions auf Myrons Bar Mizwa gesungen. Rachel startet den Song zunächst, während die anderen nach und nach dazu stoßen, so auch Myron, der am Ende von Mason und Spencer auf ihre Schultern gehoben wird und sich feiern lässt. Das Original stammt von Ariana Grande feat. Zedd aus ihrem zweiten Album "My Everything" aus dem Jahr 2014. Lyrics Rachel: If you want it, take it I should've said it before Tried to hide it, fake it I can't pretend anymore (Gruppe: Hoo) I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart (Gruppe: Hoo) Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are Myron mit Gruppe: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel mit Gruppe: I'm stronger than I've been before Myron mit Gruppe: This is the part when I break free Rachel mit Gruppe: 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron und Rachel mit Sheldon und the Gruppe: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Sheldon: You were better, deeper I was under your spell Sue und Will: Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe Rachel: On the highway to hell, (Sheldon: Yeah) (Gruppe: Hoo) Rachel mit Sam: I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart (Gruppe: Hoo) Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are Myron mit Gruppe: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel mit Gruppe: I'm stronger than I've been before Myron mit Gruppe: This is the part when I break free Rachel mit Gruppe: 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron und Rachel mit Sheldon und Gruppe: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Rachel: No more, baby, Ooh Rachel mit Sheldon und Gruppe: Thought on your body I came alive It was lethal It was fatal Rachel und Sheldon: In my dreams it felt so right Sue und Will mit Rachel: But I woke up every day (Gruppe: Every day, every day) Rachel: Oh, baby Myron mit Gruppe: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel mit Gruppe (Rachel): I'm stronger than I've been before (Ooo!) Rachel mit Myron und Gruppe: This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron und Rachel mit Sheldon und Gruppe: This is (Rachel: This is) the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Trivia *Im Original heißt es "but I woke up everytime", in der Glee-Version hingegen "but I woke up every day". *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass Sheldon in der Serie singt. *Das ist die erste und einzige Gruppennummer, in der Sue ein Solo hat. Ihre anderen Songs waren entweder Soli oder Duette. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Shannon Beiste Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Myron Muskovitz Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester Kategorie:Solos von Sue Sylvester